Mysty Fys
Work in progress Biography Little Cave Girl Looking for Transport Off-Planet (23 BBY - 8 BBY) Mysty, like a lot of her people that were born out of captivity, took her first breath in the comfortable surroundings of the Ryloth underground capital Kala'uun. She was the first child of the mixed marriage between Rufas Fys, a tukian, and his wife T'iann Rathen, a tyrian. This combination gave Mysty a peculiar look: a green skin from her tukian heritage, and purple markings on her lekku from the tyrian side. The Fys family lived close to the outside of the cave in which Kala'uun had been constructed, on the mid-levels. They were neither poor, nor wealthy. Mysty's father worked as a receptionist in one of the hotel's on the upper levels, while T'iann was a Kiva for the Tualin clan. From a young age on, the outgoing Mysty showed an incredible amount of energy; energy that she mostly used to slip out of the enormous blastdoors that sealed the entrance of Kala'uun to the dangers of the surface. With calm weather, those doors were normally left open, and little Mysty liked to venture out towards the night-side of the planet to gaze out at the stars. If she had one wish, it was to get away from the suffocating surroundings of the cave and see more of the galaxy. More than once her father had to come and drag her back to safety from the dangers of the heatstorms and gutkurr. How she was never attacked by the predators that lurked in the shadows, was beyond comprehension. , near Ryloth's terminator.]]Although Mysty had plenty of friends to play with, none dared to imitate her stunts. She would rather explore every little crevasse in the underground city, or daydream about space travel, then invest her time in things like homework and learning arithmetics. After all, who needed that? The only thing she did like in school was physical training. She enrolled in one of the Chyy'tall classes taught at her school. Quickly, she developed a knack for this form of martial arts, and was able to learn several moves that would come in handy later in life. During her strolls through the city she watched the slavers come and go, every now and then rounding up a couple of twi'leks from the slave pens, and kept wondering why they were so lucky that they could go on a group trip to another planet. Nearly eight years after Mysty was born, she got a little sister, Justy. As the offspring from the same parents, Justy had the same hybrid colouring as Mysty, but this time inverted. Mysty took an immediate liking to her purple sister, and right from the start she was hoping that some day she would be able to go onto her sought after trek towards the stars together with her younger sibling. Unfortunately for Mysty, Justy grew up to be more of a typical twi'lek. She loved dancing, studied hard, and followed the ways of Kika'lekki, the God Mother of Rylothian religion. By the time Mysty was reaching her sixteenth birthday, her parents asked her what she would like for a present. They had something in mind along the lines of a holovid projector for the teenager's bedroom, or driving lessons so Mysty could get a license. Naturally, the outdoors was far more appealing to Mysty, so she asked for a ticket off-planet to spend the off-school months on another planet. Rufas and T'iann were appalled by the decision of their oldest daughter, and soon an argument broke out, where they told Mysty off for having bad grades in school, and keeping up with non-conservative practices. Mysty for her part loathed the prospect of having to stay in that ill-forgotten cave until she grew old. And thus, without saying another word, she snug out that night, in search of a future she would make herself. Little did she know that that argument would be the last time she and her parents would speak. in Kala'uun]]Uncertain at first on how to get off-planet, she wandered about the lower levels of Kala'uun. Soon she figured out that this place wouldn't be the best to find a spacer, since hardly any off-worlders ever came down this deep. She set off for one of the never-closing exotic bars in one of Kala'uun's red-light districts on the mid-levels, close to the starport, hoping to find someone to take her away. In one of those streets, she bumped into a looming reptilian biped. She looked up at the man, and noticed he was trandoshan. Hadn't she seen so many of that species take people away from the slave pens? This could be her chance to say goodbye to Ryloth. The man looked down at the slender green twi'lek, and in perfect basic, although with a noticeable lisp, asked her what she was doing out this late by herself. She retorted that she was an escaped slave, and that her former masters had been mistreating her. The trick worked to Mysty's advantage. The trandoshan took pity on her and led her to his small private shuttle, parked in the underground spaceport. The Twi'lek and the Trandoshan (8 BBY - 6 BBY) As the excited Mysty boarded the shuttle, clinging to the enormous pale purple trandoshan, he told her that his name was Vuffi Raa. In return, she told him her name, and asked where they were going. He smiled down at her and said: "Sssomewhere sssave, away from all thisss madnessssss." She looked at him inquisitively, but got no more answers. He led her into the cockpit, and told her to buckle up while he got the clearance for take-off. Shortly after, Vuffi ignited the repulsorlifts and steered out of the cave. As soon as they had cleared the exit, he turned on the sublight engines and the ship darted off to the skies. Mysty looked outside, disbelieving that this was actually happening. Under her she could for the first time clearly see the Bright Lands, where a heatstorm was just swirling towards the terminator. Tears were forming in her eyes as she turned to Vuffi, mumbling a sincere: "Thank you... The shuttle went into mid orbit where it started a docking manoeuvre with a yacht, dubbed "Lizard's Lair". Mysty had half feared the ship to be crawling with more trandoshans, who all wanted to take a good look at her before she would be thrown into shackles and rounded up with the other slaves. To her surprise, the ship was nothing like she would have imagined. The insides were sparkling white, with thick woollen carpets covering the floors, paintings and tapestries adorning the bulkheads. As Mysty looked around curiously, a platinum-coated protocol droid came scurrying over. Vuffi showed Mysty around his ship, and to her surprise no other trandoshans were aboard. Or no slaves for that matter either. Or shackles. Or anything else that would make her suspect she was being transported to a slave market. When she asked Vuffi about this, he seemed slightly shocked at the mere mention that he was taking her prisoner. He replied that he only wanted to set her free, since he was firmly against slavery. She had asked him for his help down on the planet, and he had been only too happy to oblige. Mysty started blushing and told him the truth, that she had run away from home in search of a new life. That there was nothing down on Ryloth that could interest her. The tall trandoshan rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're one of a kind," he said. "Most twi'leks I've met would pay a lot to stay right where they are." Mysty chuckled and explained to him that she probably wasn't like all twi'leks. In all honesty, she was glad he didn't get mad at her and sent her back down to the surface. At least it seemed that this guy wasn't the typical caring father figure, and that she had been able to talk herself out of her predicament. They headed for the cockpit of the freighter, where Vuffi once again took the controls. His droid sat down in the co-pilot's chair and starting making the preparations for the jump to lightspeed. Mysty sat down in one of the comfortable recliners and fastened her seatbelt. Once they had made the jump to hyperspeed, she was flabbergasted by the swirling vortex that surrounded the ship on its way to her destiny. Vuffi got up and asked Mysty to join him. They went to one of the lounges and started exchanging stories while the ship was in hyperspace. Mysty learned that Vuffi wasn't a typical trandoshan either. He was the son of a higher ranking manager at BlasTech Industries on Coruscant before the rise of the Empire, and of a fashion designer for trandoshan females. At first Mysty had to stifle a laugh at hearing this. Go figure, a trandoshan and fashion. Wasn't that something like night and day on Ryloth? She couldn't keep herself anymore though when Vuffi explained to her that he had taken over his mother's business, and had expanded on it by producing clothes for all species. He understood what was so funny about it, and joined in the twi'lek's amusement. After Mysty's laughing fit had subsided, he explained to her that he was diversifying by setting up a mining operation that spanned several systems. That was also the reason why he was on Ryloth, as he wanted to see if he could get a contract in the ryll business. Since the competition at the negotiating table was less than hospitable, and the main reason the contract was being offered was far from legal, Vuffi had decided to leave the talks. During their trip, Mysty asked if he could learn her a couple of phrases in his own language. Vuffi gladly obliged, and after some attempts Mysty managed to lisp a few words. She thought it was quite funny that for it to work, she had to leave her tongue out of her mouth most of the time, or otherwise revert to snorts and grunts. The trandoshan nodded approvingly when she was able to spit and grunt the phrase "sham ba Lu mi lowe!", meaning as much as "I will never give up!" after he asked her if she had had enough. All the while on their way to wherever the ship was heading, they kept talking, eventually leading Mysty to the point where she started falling for the trandoshan. Unfamiliar with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, she blurted out that she loved him. Vuffi was taken aback there. However cute and beautiful the young twi'lek was, he was a man of honour, and didn't have the intention to take advantage of the girl. He told her that he liked the compliment, but that he would never be able to forgive himself for letting her that close to him. First of all they only just met, and second of all she was a minor, of another species no less. Hearing this, Mysty went into pouting mode, wondering how it was that all other twi'leks could find love so easily, and that her first attempt failed so miserably. The rest of the voyage was rather silent, until the ship was coming close to its destination. The droid called them over through the intercom. Together they returned to the cockpit where 5-LR was still sitting dutifully in the co-pilot's chair. After they had sat down, Vuffi pulled back out of hyperspeed, and the hyperspace funnel stopped rotating, the scenery changing in an awe-inspiring sight. In front of Mysty's eyes a planet took shape, glittering with lights, and orbited by thousands, if not millions of ships. Her jaw dropped a bit as she recognized the planet from seeing it so many times on the HoloNews broadcasts. Mysty couldn't quite believe it. Straight from backwater Ryloth to the Imperial Capital. They received landing clearance and Vuffi took the ship down into Coruscant's atmosphere. As it veered off and down, Mysty sat looking through the transparisteel, not uttering a single word. The ship sped along through the night air, between the tall skyscrapers, making its way to what she would later learn was the foremost commercial district of the planet. Freedom and Justice for All! (but maybe not for those Imperials) (6 BBY - 3 ABY) A Double Visit from the Grim Reaper(3 ABY - 4 ABY) Another Hot Dustball (4 ABY - 5 ABY) New Chances (5 ABY - Present) building.]] Relationships Family Rufas Fys T'iann Fys-Rathen Justy Fys T'iann Screh Rufas'ani A'kei'ani Deveron York Friends Vuffi Raa Olis Deloe Ahkreeah Izabella Kitazea Lupin Ele Sahlan Niah Murro Rymel Trysinh Reess Ruk'dren Kileo Dimoh Raine'e Curran Madari Curran Varro Cayla Dunestrider Rhelex Jubulii Aniwevei Gunn Exao Gunn Ryac Brightlite Max Rockatanski , Mysty's new found love.]] Ty'ren Asheeri Acquaintances Sarparious Serpentus Cravon Wolfgang Sava Stary Rhyley Stargazer Aeric Erisey Casoona Rakras Faloor Tools of the trade D100 Character Sheet Knowledge General Skills Force Powers Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:Force Users Category:Twi'lek Category:NPCs